Crazy Stupid Love
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Si tuviera que ponerlo por escrito en papel, lo pondría. Lo juro. No odio a Edward Cullen; me desagrada soberanamente y me gustaría no volver a verlo en mi vida, pero odio no es. Por otro lado, puede que Edward Cullen sí me odie a mí.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Advertencias: Malas palabras. OOC.**

* * *

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

_Castigo 1: Me odia. Lo odio. Nos odiamos. Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?_

Mi vida como estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria no era tan calmado ni tan agradable como se suponía que fuera. Yo me imaginaba que simplemente estaría llena de tareas, obligaciones y responsabilidades, con algunas salidas ocasionales y yo profesando odio por mis profesores, pero, aunque tenía todo aquello, también le tenía a él.

A Edward Cullen.

Si tuviera que ponerlo por escrito en papel, lo pondría. Lo juro. No odio a Edward Cullen; me desagrada soberanamente y me gustaría no volver a verlo en mi vida, pero odio no es. Por otro lado, puede que Edward Cullen sí me odie a mí.

El motivo de su odio se remitiría a la vez en que intentaba consolar a Jessica, quien le había declarado su ferviente amor con una carta y algo que no me quiso decir que era, y él lo había rechazado sin siquiera parpadear. Entonces, como yo soy una buena samaritana, intenté regresarle su ánimo de la manera más creativa que encontré: insultándolo.

—En serio, Jess. No llores. No se lo merece. ¡Ni siquiera es guapo!

—Lo es —había chillado Jessica, con senderos de lágrimas en las mejillas—. No digas que no es guapo porque lo es.

—Bueno, concedo que es atractivo —dije yo, y ahí fue cuando, ciertamente, debí haber parado, es decir ¿por qué, si yo estaba tratando de levantarle el ánimo, tenía que ponerse en mi contra?

—Mucho. Es muy atractivo.

–Como sea...

—¿Será por mi cabello?

—No, Jess. No es por tu cabello, es muy bonito. Pero como iba diciendo, puede que sea atractivo, pero no vale la pena. Su actitud es basura. No, todo él es Basura. Basura con 'b' mayúscula.

—¿Con que soy Basura con 'b' mayúscula, eh, presidenta?

Como adivinan por el último diálogo, sí, Edward Cullen me escuchó llamándolo basura. No es que yo pensara cosas buenas de él, pero en ese entonces no creía que era basura. Sólo lo había dicho como apoyo moral. Pero el tiro me había salido por la culata, pues Jessica, en lugar de sacar algo de amor propio, se puso en contra mía y yo quedé como la villana del cuento.

Después de esa ocasión, para mi desgracia, hubo una segunda. Lo peor del caso es que fue en iguales circunstancias, aunque esa vez yo sí pensaba que Cullen era basura. Mi menta estaba abriéndose progresivamente a la realidad.

—No llores, Anastasia.

—Es... es que... es que yo lo quiero.

En ese momento le pasé a Anastasia un pañuelo desechable de los que guardaba en mi bolsa para emergencias como esas; como si fuera una novela barata, Cullen dejaba chicas llorando en casi todos los rincones del pasillo todos los días, y como yo, como aparte de buena samaritana era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, me sentía con la obligación moral de reconfortarlas; puede que alguna de ellas haya votado por mí.

Anastasia se sonó la nariz ruidosamente y luego continuó llorando.

—Por favor, Ana. Tú eres mejor que esto. No llores por él.

—¿Qué-qué hay de ma-malo en mí, Bella? —me pidió Anastasia una respuesta con los ojos acuosos y tartamudeando por el hipo que le provocaba el llanto—. ¿Mi-mi cabello?

—Nada, Ana. Así eres perfecta. No hay nada de ti que deba ser corregido.

En ese momento, Anastasia se llevó las manos a la cara y ese instante de deja vú debió haberme advertido para que me callara la boca, pero no lo hice. Yo continué hablando como si no me enterara de nada, como si el llanto y el comentario sobre el cabello de la chica no me recordaran al de Jessica y lo que había sucedido posteriormente.

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces... entonces po-por qué me ha rechazado?

—Bueno, esa explicación es bastante simple: porque es idiota. Su cerebro está subdesarrollado, como el de un mono, y por eso no se ha dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres. Sí, es eso exactamente. Es como un mono. Un mono idiota.

—¿Con que ahora soy un mono idiota, eh, presidenta? Veo que sus insultos aumentan su creatividad en cada encuentro. Me pregunto qué dirá la próxima vez que nos crucemos en este tipo de circunstancias.

Y bueno, esas son las razones por las que creo que Cullen me odia. Nada del otro mundo, la verdad, pero igual yo me caería mal si fuera él. En fin, podía vivir con eso. Con lo que no podía vivir era con él lanzando comentarios ácidos acerca de mi persona cada que lo cruzaba en el pasillo. El muy canalla trataba de hacerme perder la credibilidad como presidenta.

Un ejemplo de encuentro entre los dos bien podría ser el siguiente. Este ocurrió dos días después de lo de Anastasia.

Yo iba caminando con mi almuerzo bajo el brazo rumbo al salón de la consejería estudiantil, que no es más que un nido de rata donde no cabe más de tres personas sin que comiencen a sentirse asfixiadas, pero el hecho de que sólo los miembros de mi plantilla y yo podamos entrar le da el plus de que es prácticamente mío, porque la vicepresidenta, la tesorera y el secretario prefieren estar en cualquier parte realizando sus deberes que ahí dentro.

—¿Me pregunto con qué insulto creativo nos sorprenderá la presidenta el día de hoy? ¿Algo sobre mandriles huele pedos? —dijo Cullen, que 'casualmente' iba saliendo de su aula.

Digo 'casualmente' porque parece que encontrarme para decirme esas cosas a propósito.

—Bueno, si te dijera a ti mandril huele pedos dejaría de ser un insulto para convertirse en un adjetivo calificativo, ¿no lo crees?

Lo que sucedió después no voy a relatarlo, porque es lo que sucede después de todas las ocasiones y yo sólo quería ponerles un ejemplo del encantador intercambio verbal que tenemos. Lo que no me calza bien en la cabeza es cómo es que Edward Cullen puede ser más o menos encantador con el resto del mundo (bueno, lo admito, pero sólo en este único momento: tiene una sonrisa que derrite. Ya. No volveré a repetirlo) y conmigo una nulidad. No es que necesite de su atenciones, pero un poco de buena voluntad no mata a nadie, ¿o sí? Si él fuera agradable conmigo, seguro yo lo sería con él.

Ahora, regresando al despacho de la consejería estudiantil, me encontraba con un problema gordo: ¿qué hacía Edward Cullen allí conmigo? Hasta entonces, él nunca había entrado a mi despacho para molestar. Era el único lugar sagrado que tenía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Cullen?

Edward Cullen, lo que yo definiría como 'un chico problema', está ahora sentado frente a mí, mirándome ceñudo, como esperando a que mi cabello comience a incendiarse para poder ser feliz. Yo, como soy un poco más madura, no espero que nada arda por combustión espontánea. Si es necesario, yo le prendería fuego a su cabello.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Es que no quiero creer nada, por eso te lo estoy preguntando.

Cullen gruñe como animal enjaulado. Como si yo lo estuviera reteniendo aquí en contra de su voluntad.

—Me han castigado.

Dejo lo que estaba leyendo (mi tarea de literatura) para alzar la vista y mirar a Edward Cullen a los ojos. Aunque ha dicho que está castigado y me provoca mucha gracia, estoy segura de que todavía no es tiempo de reírme, así que no me río y continúo mirándole.

Lo que pasa es que últimamente estoy confiando mucho en mi sexto sentido. Por ignorarle en ocasiones anteriores es que me he metido en todo tipo de situaciones, haciéndome quedar como una estúpida. Y yo no soy estúpida. Puede que sea sólo un poco despistada.

—¿Y a mí por qué me importa que te hayan castigado?

—¿Eres lenta, verdad?

—¿Eres un gruñón, cierto?

Edward pone los ojos en blanco, como diciendo que mi comentario es tonto y está fuera de lugar. La verdad es que no sé a qué está jugando en mi pequeño despacho de presidenta; todo el oxígeno que entra aquí es importante para que yo lo respire y él viene a contaminármelo con sus malas vibraciones.

—A ver, presidenta, te lo explico con manzanitas: me han castigado. El castigo es estar aquí contigo las próximas cuatro horas por los próximos veinte días —dice con una voz extremadamente lenta, como si estuviera hablando con una retrasada mental.

—¿Que te qué con quién?

Lanzo la pregunta más exasperante del planeta y me le quedo mirando como una lela. La verdad es que ahora sí que califico como retrasada mental, pero es que ¿acaso esperan que me ponga a dar saltitos de gusto por encerrarle conmigo los próximos veinte días? Y ¡veinte días! ¿Qué se supone que haga yo con él durante veinte días? ¿Procurar seguir viva?

—De verdad eres lenta, ¿no es así, presidenta?

Intento recuperarme del shock inicial sacudiendo la cabeza. Entonces relajo mi ceño y trato de tomar la actitud que un psicólogo tomaría. No me siento segura respecto a mis acciones futuras, pero espero que mis gestos aparenten lo contrario.

—Mira, Cullen. Yo no tengo la intención de hacer de tu niñera. Así que ve y pide un cambio de castigo, a limpiar retretes o algo así.

—Eso ya lo hice —gruñe. Cullen gruñe mucho. Mi teoría de que es un animal a medio evolucionar cobra más consistencia—. No soy tan idiota para dejar que me arrastren hasta aquí sin oponer resistencia primero —vuelve a gruñir.

Me pregunto si los monos gruñen.

Tienen que hacerlo, ¿cierto? Son una de esas especies pre-homo sapiens. Si nosotros gruñimos, ellos también.

—Pues ruégales más.

—He rogado lo suficiente por toda mi vida. Así que no. No rogaré más.

Masajeo mis sienes con mis dedos. Comienza a darme jaqueca.

—¿Estás diciéndome que prefieres estar encerrado aquí conmigo por ochenta horas que rogar un poco más?

Cullen se encoge de hombros, como si lo que yo estuviera diciendo careciera de importancia. Ese... ese... idiota.

—Me estoy conformando, presidenta. Eso es diferente.

—Pues deja de conformarte y vete a rogar una vez más.

—Dudo que funcione.

—¿Por qué?

—El director es quien me ha enviado aquí.

—¿El director?

—Exacto. Dijo que ya no quería ver mi cara.

—Yo tampoco, pero ¿qué es lo que hiciste para que una persona respetable como él te dijera eso?

—Rompí una ventana por accidente.

—No serías el primero. Bastaría con pagarla y un par de días limpiando el patio.

—Una ventana de su auto.

—¡¿Una ventana de auto?! ¡¿Cómo demonios te las arreglas para romper por accidente la ventana de un auto?!

Él se encoge de hombros. Está claro que no me va a decir. Se levanta de su lugar y se pone a mirar en toda la habitación. En la parte posterior hay un montón de cajas con material confiscado, son revistas de todo tipo y objetos varios: celulares que jamás serán devueltos o que están esperando hasta una fecha específica, navajas y hasta cuchillos. Bueno, es como una caja mágica, seguro que lo que desees ha de estar allí. Excepto dinero.

Cullen abre una y se le iluminan los ojos. Entonces veo que regresa a su asiento... con una revista porno, que se pone a hojear muy quitado de la pena, como si yo fuera parte del mobiliario.

—¡Cerdo asqueroso, deja eso! —grito desesperada, con los colores subiéndoseme al rostro, pero Cullen me ignora olímpicamente y sigue mirando la interesantísima revista, el muy cerdo degenerado…

Van a ser unas muy largas cuatro horas.

* * *

**Normalmente a mí me produce repelús el OOC. Trato con todo mi corazón de no caer en él y cuando lo hago no lo hago deliberadamente. Pero pues aquí rompí todas mis reglas e hice lo que siempre quise: un fanfic menos profundo que un charco, en primera persona, con OOC, con un protagonista buenote pero hijo de su madre patria y una chica buena que se enamora de él, pero no es ninguna dejada.**

**Puede que ustedes me tiren a la pila de los badfics directamente, la verdad es que este es un badfic (aunque es divertidísimo escribirlo. Tengo ya más de la mitad de la historia escrita), así que no los culpo, pero como yo advertí al inicio, pues de eso no se pueden quejar. Si les molestaba, podían haberse marchado desde las advertencias iniciales.**

**Bueno, nos leemos la otra semana tanto si les ha gustado este adefesio como si no.**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

_Castigo 2: Necesito Conseguir Menos Horas de Castigo_

El primer día de castigo de Edward Cullen en mi madriguera fue un verdadero desgaste de fuerzas, pero en realidad no fue tan malo. Bueno, sí lo fue, pero por lo menos no fue tan incómodo. Bien, también fue incómodo, pero estuvo tranquilo.

Más o menos.

Después de que yo tratara de hacerlo entender por activa y por pasiva que dejara esas condenadas revistas porno en su lugar, no sucedió nada que volviera a ponerme los nervios de punta. Puede ser debido a que Cullen nunca dejó las pornos (lo que bien podría ser considerado mi culpa porque nunca me moví de mi lugar para arrebatárselas) y se gastó las cuatro horas que se venían viendo mujeres desnudas en silencio, más ocasionales ruidos perturbadores; pero todo eso era mejor a que me dirigiera la palabra para pelear. Quizás también contribuyó a la tranquilidad el hecho de que me quedé dormida sobre mis apuntes de trigonometría hasta quince minutos antes de que se acabara el castigo de Cullen.

Pero yo estaba segura de que en este segundo día las cosas no serían tan fáciles y, desgraciadamente, no me había preparado para ello. No había pensado en ningún plan para echarlo de mi despacho, porque me había gastado la tarde y la noche diciéndole a su recuerdo cuan imbécil era y buscando hechizos para maldecirlo de por vida con una piel llena de acné o con impotencia sexual. Cualquiera de las dos funcionaba para mí. Así que cuando llegó la hora del castigo, arrastré mis pies lo más lentamente que pude hasta la consejería estudiantil, dilatando mi llegada lo más que podía.

Para mi completa desgracia, Cullen ya estaba allí, sentado frente a mi escritorio y jugando con el libro de contabilidad del consejo. Verle la cara de idiota restó todas las energías que me habían sobrado de la clase de gimnasia y ya ni siquiera le grité para que lo dejara.

—Sólo no lo dañes —dije, y apoyé mi frente contra el escritorio.

—¿Mal día? —me preguntó él.

—No podía ser uno bueno si estás aquí.

—Jajaja. Mira cómo me río.

—Lo que sea.

Yo no tenía ganas de prolongar esa discusión. Lo cierto es que sí había sido un mal día. La profesora de trigonometría me había gritado por darle mi tarea babeada (aunque ya estaba seca la baba), olvidé mi dinero para el almuerzo y luego había tenido gimnasia. Gimnasia era, por mucho, la materia que más odiaba en el mundo. La culpa, supongo, no es de la actividad física en sí, sino que recae en mi condición enclenque, en mi falta de coordinación y equilibrio, y mi completa incompetencia para patear un balón hacia el lado correcto.

Si gimnasia por sí misma es mala, jugar a los quemados toda la hora es peor. Seguro que ya estaba llena de magulladuras por todo el cuerpo. Bueno, ya lo sabría cuando me duchara esta noche.

—Oh, vamos, presidenta. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

No respondí.

—¿Quieres que adivine? Bien, esto será fácil: te rechazaron.

No me pasó desapercibido el tono sabihondo y satisfecho de su voz. Ese cretino de Cullen creía que me conocía.

—¿Sólo porque no estoy de humor asumes que me rechazaron?

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Sólo puedes tomarlo como una afirmación si luego te la metes por el culo, imbécil.

—Qué ruda. Has herido mis sentimientos.

—Tú careces de sentimientos. Y si los tienes, seguro que sólo son negativos. Como el odio.

—Ahora que me has insultado, ¿te sientes mejor, presidenta?

—No lo suficiente.

—Porque te rechazaron.

—¡¿Otra vez con eso?! —me exalté, levantándome de mi asiento para dar dramatismo. También arrugué el entrecejo en una 'v' lo más que pude para aumentar el efecto—. Que no me rechazaron, Cullen. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? La vida de las personas, en especial la mía, gira en torno a cosas diferentes al 'amor' del que tanto te gusta burlarte. Y cállate —agregué al ver que abría la boca para replicarme—. Hablé ayer con la secretaria Morrison y dijo que yo soy la que decido tu castigo. Así que cuidado con lo que me digas, Cullen, porque ahora tengo poder sobre ti y si me da la gana, te mando a limpiar los excusados con tu cepillo de dientes. Ahora lárgate de mi escritorio y quédate en un rincón de la habitación en silencio porque no quiero soportar sus comentarios ácidos sobre mi vida personal.

—Oh, presidenta —dijo él, levantándose también de su asiento y retándome con la mirada. Yo no aparté la mía porque ya me había puesto de un humor de perros y no estaba dispuesta a ceder, aunque debo admitir que Cullen era muy intimidante. Demasiado grande y fuerte para que nuestra batalla estuviera en igualdad de condiciones. Estúpido jugador idiota de fútbol americano—. ¿Tú crees que me asustas, no es cierto? Que tu lengua viperina puede hacer algo contra mí, pero estás muy equivocada. Si estoy aquí es porque yo lo decidí, no porque me hayan obligado.

—Ridículo, simplemente eres un ridículo —dije, porque ya sabía yo que Cullen tenía sus métodos para librarse del castigo. Su familia, si mal no recordaba, se encontraba entre los fundadores de la institución y su padre seguía aportando cuantiosas donaciones. Ésa era la razón por la que seguramente el director no lo había suspendido o ya directamente expulsado. Que le había roto de ventana de su auto, maldición.

—¿Se te acabaron los argumentos?

—A mí no se me acaban los argumentos, se me acaban la paciencia, y yo no estoy para soportarte. Estar en la misma habitación que tú me parece que es un castigo para mí en lugar que para ti, y ahora mismo voy a resolver este problema.

Sin esperar a que el mono idiota me contestara, salí de la madriguera en busca del director, eso no se podía quedar así. Yo no iba a vivir cuatro horas respirando el mismo aire que Cullen durante diecinueve días. Suficiente era verlo en los pasillos, donde hacía alusión a lo torpe que era y se inventaba rumores insidiosos sobre mí. ¿Tener que soportarlo en mis dominios? Por algo eran mis dominios, porque tenía la posibilidad de estar en paz y control ahí, no para que me irritaran nada más abrir la puerta.

Como estaba tan molesta, no esperé a que la secretaria Morrison me diera turno o me anunciara para pasar. Abrí directamente la puerta de su oficina y me planté frente a él.

—Señor, no puedo soportarlo más —solté. Normalmente yo no soy irrespetuosa con la autoridad, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Y yo estaba muy desesperada—. Cullen no puede pasar cuatro horas conmigo todos los días.

El director, un hombre gordito con lentes y siempre muy amable, me miró preocupado. No dijo nada por mi violenta entrada y me invitó a sentarme en una silla. Es más, hasta me ofreció agua.

—Isabella, sé que es difícil, pero eres la única que tengo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con 'la única'?

—Nadie quiere quedarse a Cullen. Es difícil castigarlo siendo el hijo de Carlisle Cullen. Tú sabes mejor que nadie, como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, que sin patrocinadores no podemos hacer nada, y Carlisle es nuestro patrocinador. No podemos decirle que queremos suspender a su hijo. ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

—Entonces póngalo a limpiar toda la escuela.

—No es lo correcto, Isabella.

—A que le dé mil vueltas a las canchas.

—Los castigos físicos están prohibidos constitucionalmente.

—Bueno, entonces libérelo, pero yo no puedo estar cuidándole por tanto tiempo.

—Isabella —dijo el director quitándose las gafas y tomándome las manos a través de su escritorio. Eso podría contar como acoso sexual, pero el director es homosexual y a mí me agrada mucho—. La razón por la que te he relegado a Cullen no es porque quiera molestarte, es que tú, como una igual, no puedes temer a sus padres. Además, tienes carácter y eres la presidenta de los alumnos. Quitarle el castigo sería premiar a Cullen por sus malas acciones, demostrarle que te verdad es intocable.

—Sí, lo entiendo, pero…

—Por favor, Isabella. Comprende.

—Comprendo, pero es mucho tiempo. Tener que pasar cuatro horas aquí con él de lunes a viernes… Eso es algo que me supera.

—¿Qué te parece acortar el castigo? Serán tres horas.

—Dos horas y sólo diez días.

—Isabella.

—Dos horas y quince días. No acepto menos.

—Está bien. Trato.

—Trato.

Después de resolver el problema parcialmente, el director me ofreció té y galletitas, que yo comí con gusto porque tenía el estómago muy vacío. A ver si me daban ganas de olvidar mi dinero del almuerzo otra vez. Me despedí de él y regresé a la madriguera con la moral más alta. Yo tenía poder. Cullen no podía amilanarme. Grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que Edward Cullen estaba sentado, en mi escritorio y en mi silla, para variar, haciendo… su tarea.

—¿Eres de lo que haces tareas? —pregunté, muy sorprendida. No creí que él hiciera tareas. Creí que se pasaba el tiempo saltándose las clases y utilizando su influencia en los profesores para aprobar las materias.

—¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida? ¿No has visto mis calificaciones?

—No soy una fisgona.

—Tengo honores.

—Querrás decir horrores.

—Mis calificaciones son mejores que las tuyas.

—Ja, ni en tus sueños.

Para comprobar lo que decía, encendí el ordenador dinosaurio que teníamos en el despacho. Era lento, muy lento, y viejo, muy viejo. Se tardó ocho minutos en encender correctamente. Ocho minutos que pasé mirándome las uñas y Cullen haciendo avioncitos de papel con las hojas de sus cuadernos. Cuando al fin pudimos conectar a Internet (que también es lento), entramos a la página de la escuela, Cullen puso su clave y contraseña y nos apareció su historial académico.

Oh, mi Dios.

De verdad es listo. Muy listo.

—¿Sorprendida?

—N-no.

—No lo parece.

—Bueno, da igual. Yo no vine aquí para hablar de calificaciones —cambié de tema rápidamente para evitar que él viera las mías—. Para empezar, ni siquiera pensé que me estarías esperando.

—Es que no estaba esperándote. Sólo cumplía mis horas de castigo como mejor me conviniera.

—Lo que sea, lo importante es que he hablado con el director.

—¿Va a levantarme el castigo?

—No, va a enviarte a limpiar letrinas a partir de mañana.

—Sé que estás mintiendo.

—Bien, listillo. Estoy mintiendo. Pero sí hablé sobre tu castigo con él y llegamos a un acuerdo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

—Soy tu dueña —dije, inflando el pecho henchida de orgullo—. Serás mi esclavo.

—Ajá, ajá. Claro. Lo que tú digas.

—Los próximos quince días —continué, como si jamás me hubiera interrumpido— durante dos horas.

Cullen sonrió de medio lado.

—Esa es la única cosa buena que ha salido de tu boca desde que te conozco.

—Pelmazo.

* * *

**Yo había dicho que nos leíamos hasta la semana que entra... pero ya ven que no. Actualizo cuando se me da la gana. Es como una maldición.**

**Bueno... Edward va a (digi)evolucionar paulatinamente (no es cierto, es un fic corto) hasta convertirse en (más o menos) el Edward Cullen del que TODAS nos enamoramos. **

**PORQUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN SE ENAMORARON COMO IDIOTAS DE ÉL EN ALGÚN MOMENTO DE SUS VIDAS, ¿VERDAD?**

**Agradezco infinitamente a Annie Santamaria y as sejmet por el apoyo moral para esta historia. Las amo. Casémonos. Ya renté la capilla en Camerún, donde es legal la poligamia. Jajajaja.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

_Castigo 3: Aparece La Celestina_

Era el tercer día de castigo con Edward Cullen y yo me sentía ya tres años más vieja. El chico tenía esa habilidad para chuparme los ánimos y luego devolvérmelos, aunque sólo fuera para pelear. No creo que esos arranques sean saludables. Por suerte, desde el día anterior habíamos llegado a una especie de entendimiento, en el que ambos acordamos silenciosamente que trataríamos de meternos el uno con la otra lo menos que pudiéramos. Pero, como dije hace ya mucho tiempo (en realidad son como dos días, pero a mí me parece ya una eternidad), Edward Cullen me odia y eso de no meterse conmigo parece que no lo acaba de captar su cerebro. Por eso digo que está subdesarrollado.

—¿Y quién era el perdedor? —preguntó Cullen apenas entré en la madriguera. Debería estar feliz de que la insultada no fuera yo, pero ni siquiera.

Por 'perdedor', supongo que se refería a Eric, el líder del club de ajedrez, que me hablaba hacía unos minutos algo sobre la posibilidad de expedir una copia de la llave al aula que utilizaban, pues su profesor encargado sólo les dejaba utilizarla una hora y luego la cerraba. Yo le dije que haría lo que pudiera y eso había sido todo.

La verdad es que yo a Cullen debería haberle respondido algo como "no es un perdedor, se llama Eric" para ser la heroína de ese cuento, pero Eric es de ese tipo de personas empalagosas, molestas e indefendibles en ese tipo de insultos, así que me quedé callada y me senté en mi lugar. Saqué mis tareas, porque era lo más productivo que podía hacer con las siguientes dos horas, y me puse a leer lo que habían encargado de tarea. Una aburrición total.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta, nunca te he visto hacer cosas relacionadas con el consejo, presidenta.

—Es porque estamos a medio semestre. No ocurren muchas cosas en esta época del año; los periodos más ajetreados son el inicio y el final de semestre, porque se viene las competencias deportivas y académicas, es entonces que debo matarme con la logística de los eventos y en preparar discursos de bienvenida y cierre que nunca nadie escucha. Por eso es que mis compañeros ni siquiera vienen aquí.

Y como invocada por arte de magia, apareció Alice, mi vicepresidenta y el alma del consejo estudiantil. Ella es mi amiga, pero no podríamos ser más opuestas: Alice es guapa y popular, rica, agraciada y se viste a la moda. Yo, en cambio, y no es que me minimice ni me esté quejando, sólo soy conocida porque soy la presidenta. Tengo un aspecto enclenque y normalucho, mi familia es clase media y no tengo muchos amigos. También Alice suele decir que mi gusto para vestir es espantoso. Pero a ella le parece espantoso todo lo que no sea enteramente femenino, con encajes, faldas y colores chillones, así que eso se me resbala.

—Hola, Bella. Sabía que estarías aquí. Sólo vine por...

La voz se le desvaneció cuando vio a Edward Cullen sentado en su lugar, desparramado ahí sin hacer mucho por sí mismo aparte de respirar. No sé cómo se supone que obtiene esos dieces en la boleta. Debe copiar. Eso no es natural.

Alice me lanzó inmediatamente una de sus miradas 'necesitamos hablar', y como yo sabía por experiencias anteriores que por 'necesitamos' quería decir 'necesito' y 'ahora', me levanté de mi lugar y salí al pasillo. Entre más rápido, mejor. Alice siempre obtenía lo que quería. Ella me alcanzó en cuestión de segundos y me empotró contra la pared. Parecía que me estaba intimidando, y de hecho lo hacía, porque esas charlas de chicas a mí nunca me han ido tan bien como a ella y me ponían incómoda. Tal vez debí nacer hombre. Tonta genética.

—¿Estás saliendo con Edward Cullen? Explícame ahora qué es lo que estaba haciendo allá adentro contigo y por qué.

Como yo ya conozco a Alice desde hace mucho (bueno, desde la secundaria, lo cual cuenta como 'mucho' contando que tengo casi diecisiete), no me sorprendí de que su alucinante conclusión por la que Edward Cullen y yo estábamos compartiendo la misma habitación era porque salíamos. De hecho, me sorprendía que no se consiguiera algo más creativo.

—Sólo está castigado.

—¿Castigado?

—Sí, y yo soy la que impone el castigo.

—¿Tú impones el castigo? Bella, ¡¿te va el sado?! —chilló entre horrorizada y emocionada.

¿Sado?

Ah, sadomasoquismo...

—¡¿De dónde has sacado eso?! ¡El director es quien lo ha castigado y su castigo se lo pongo yo! ¡Eso es todo! Aunque ahora mismo me conformo con que se quede callado y me deje dormir sobre mi escritorio en paz.

—Pero sí están saliendo.

No me negué al deseo de poner los ojos en blanco al punto de que me dolieron los globos oculares.

—¿Por qué crees que estamos saliendo?

—Bueno, siempre he pensado que tienen química.

—¿Química? ¿Ese mono idiota y yo?

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Tus ojos explotan de emoción cada vez que hablas con él! ¡Y los de él también!

—¡Pero de ira! Esa emoción es I-R-A. ¿Es que no notas cómo nos llamamos? Él me recuerda que soy estúpida cada que puede y yo le acabo de llamar mono idiota. Y también lo he hecho en su cara.

—Bueno, los chicos son así. A veces no saben expresar sus sentimientos y se dedican a molestar a la chica que les gusta.

—Entonces le faltaría jalarme de las coletas y regalarme insectos, porque eso es de primaria, Alice.

—No es cierto. Ocurre a todas las edades y más frecuentemente de lo que crees. Te sorprenderías al saber la cantidad de chicos que actúan de ese modo.

—Suponiendo que eso es cierto, ¿conoces el historial de novias de Cullen? ¿Crees que él no sabe cómo cortejar a una mujer?

—Eso no significa que le gustaran todas ellas en plan romántico.

—Y, vamos, se está guardando puro y virginal por mí, porque yo le he enamorado al decirle en la cara que es un mono idiota.

—Exacto. Más o menos. Eres un reto para él en el inicio, pero después se dará cuenta de que en realidad te ama. Es la fórmula clásica y la noto entre ustedes. Este tiempo de calidad juntos sólo va a acercarlos más y más hasta que la tensión entre ustedes sea tanta que explotará, y acabará haciéndotelo en el escritorio. Con látigos y fustas, como a ti te gusta.

—Alice —le dije seriamente. Esa conversación comenzaba a ponerse muy tonta y perturbadora. Sobre todo por lo de los látigos y fustas—. En serio, deja de comprar esos libros tuyos que lees. Y ya que estamos en eso, deja de ver telenovelas y películas románticas. Tanto culebrón está haciendo estragos con tu coeficiente intelectual.

Alice hizo un mohín y me ignoró... como de costumbre.

—Recuerda mis palabras, Bella.

—Sí, las voy a escribir en mi libreta de cosas que no sucederán y nunca recordaré tampoco.

—Ya me darás la razón después. Lo verás.

Regresamos al salón y yo volví a mi aburrido puesto frente al escritorio, sin pensar en las palabras de Alice ni siquiera un segundo. Edward Cullen, que ya se había acomodado en su silla, jugaba, a juzgar por el sonido, Candy Crush en su celular. No dijo nada de nada y yo esperaba que no hubiera escuchado las tonterías de Alice sobre que íbamos a salir en un futuro, porque entonces se pondría más pesado de lo habitual. Aunque puede que no. Puede que nos riéramos juntos de las ocurrencias de mi amiga y hasta nos volviéramos camaradas o algo así. Pero no dijo nada. Alice tomó una de las polveras que guardaba en sus cajones y, guiñándome el ojo, se marchó de ahí. Yo puse los ojos en blanco nuevamente. Si seguía así, iba a terminar visca.

—¿Tu amiga? —dijo Cullen después de un rato de silencio. Yo eché un vistazo al reloj para saber cuánto tiempo nos quedaba más a los dos aguantándonos las ganas de no volver a vernos hasta el día siguiente, cuando inexorablemente debíamos volver a compartir el mismo oxígeno. Al saber que faltaba la mitad del tiempo suspiré y le respondí.

—Sí, la vicepresidenta.

—No parece que las dos combinen mucho.

—No —concedí, pero terminé la conversación ahí, porque después de tres intercambios de frases lo más seguro es que le saliera lo de simio idiota y me sacara de mis casillas. Esas energías podría yo gastarlas en leer Crepúsculo por vez número mil, gracias.

Cullen esta vez sí captó mi indirecta de que quería que no abriera la boca y continúo jugando Candy Crush en su celular hasta que se le acabaron las vidas. Lo supe por la musiquita. Yo también tuve mi etapa de jugadora de Candy Crush.

—Oye, presidenta —empezó con fingida cautela. Yo alcé la vista de mis apuntes de historia universal, de los que francamente no estaba leyendo nada, y él continuó, al parecer satisfecho de tener toda mi atención—. ¿De verdad te va el sado?

Con que sí había escuchado la conversación entre Alice y yo.

—¡Cullen, eres un hijo de...!

* * *

**Estoy teniendo unos problemas muy raros con fanfiction... en lugar del capítulo se me subió unas tres veces el código del texto o.O**

**Bueno. Sé que actualicé hace como tres días, pero se siente muy bonito tener una historia completa en mis notas (siempre escribo sobre la marcha, lo cual es malo para la salud), así que, por más que lo intento, no puedo resistirme a seguir subiendo capítulos con poco periodo de espera; ok, lo admito, sólo me faltan dos capítulos para terminarla, pero esos los termino en un suspiro.**

**Como siempre, gracias por los reviews a as sejmet, Annie Santamaria (a las dos: ¿las tres tenemos que ir vestidas de blanco o alguien quiere ir con traje para la boda? xD) y Kriss21.**

**Son un amor.  
**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

_Castigo 4: Aprendiendo A Defenderme_

El estúpido e insoportable de Cullen estaba comenzando a ocupar mis pensamientos todas las tardes y eso me tocaba las narices. Antes de todo eso del castigo, él y yo sólo nos cruzábamos en los pasillos, él me llamaba estúpida o me ponía el pie para que yo acabara estampando mi rostro en el suelo, pero no ocupaba mi cabeza durante el tiempo fuera de la escuela.

Algo estaba pasando entre los dos y, contrario a los presagios de mi bruja vidente amiga Alice, no era 'amor'. Era una especie de repulsión tan fuerte que me obligaba a odiarle incluso cuando yo estaba masticando mi cereal de chocolate... a media tarde.

—¿Comiendo esa basura a estas horas, Bella?

Yo me encogí de hombros y puse Nat Geo.

Quien me hablaba era nada más y nada menos que uno de mis mejores amigos: Emmett McCarty. Era un año más grande que yo y nos conocíamos porque mi padre, Charlie, es viejo amigo de los suyos, así que jugábamos juntos desde que andábamos en pañales. Por eso tiene la confianza de meterse a mi casa sin pedir permiso y ofenderme por mis hábitos alimenticios, confiando en que saldrá indemne. Supongo que eso último va porque me dobla el tamaño y de su masa corporal se podrían sacar tres Bellas.

—¿Por qué estás llegando a casa tan tarde? —me pregunta, sentándose en el sofá a mi lado. Me quita el control remoto y le pone en un canal de deportes. Argh. Suficiente tengo con jugar en contra de mi voluntad deportes, ¿todavía tengo que verlos?

—Quita esa basura. Y estoy ocupada con una encomienda del director. Viviré como esclava por los próximos... creo que doce días clase.

—¿Qué clase de encomienda es?

—Nada que te puedas imaginar.

—¿Limpiar letrinas?

—El director jamás me pondría a limpiar letrinas.

—Organizar su colección de porno gay —afirmó muy seguro de sí mismo. ¿Por qué los hombres a mi alrededor sólo podían pensar en porno?

—No, el director no tiene porno. Por lo menos en la escuela. Y aunque lo tuviera en la escuela, dudo mucho que me pusiera a organizarlo. Es corrupción de menores.

—Oh, sí. La pequeña Bella que no sabe nada sobre nada.

—Déjame.

—¿Entonces no me vas a decir qué es?

—No creo que necesites saberlo.

—Yo creo que sí. Soy tu hermano mayor.

—En tus sueños.

—Dime —insistió. Eso era malo. Si Emmett comenzaba poniéndose insistente me sacaría la verdad a base de…

—¡No, cosquillas no!

Y comencé a reír como posesa. Las cosquillas son mi debilidad y Emmett sabe qué parte de mi cuerpo atacar para que me retuerza como culebra.

—Por favor… por favor… pa-para. ¡Emmett!

—¿Y me dirás qué es lo que estás haciendo?

—Sí… pero… para…

Y Emmett paró, aprovechando mi momento de debilidad para robar mi plato de cereal a medio acabar.

—Ahora dime —hundió la cuchara en los Choco Krispis y luego se la llevó a la boca. Maldición, no había más leche en la nevera y yo no tenía ganas de salir a comprar más.

—Han castigado a Edward Cullen —expliqué y él me miró con una ceja arqueada, esperando que dijera qué tenía que ver eso con lo que había preguntado él—. Y yo soy su supervisora. Eso es todo, ¿contento?

Emmett frunció mucho el ceño.

—O sea que estás gastando tus tardes con Edward Cullen y seguirás así por… ¿qué dijiste?, doce días más. ¿Es eso?

—Exacto. Me alegra que hayas entendido mi punto.

—¿Y te gusta Cullen?

¿Es que todo el mundo pensaba asumir que entre Cullen y yo había algo más que enemistad?

—No me gusta Cullen, Emmett.

—Más te vale —amenazó, aliviado.

—Conoces su reputación, ¿cierto?

—Sería difícil no conocerla, contando que soy yo la que lleva pañuelos desechables para consolar a las pobres desdichadas. Aunque ya no lo hago más. No se lo merecen. Es su culpa por enamorarse del señor ególatra.

—Esa es la actitud, Bella. De cualquier manera, no me gusta que pases tiempo a solas con él.

—Ya somos dos.

—Es en serio, Bella. Tú eres una chica guapa e inocente —otra vez va Emmett con lo de la inocencia. Alice no pensaba igual. Según ella, me gusta practicar el sado; se lo dejo pasar sólo porque me ha dicho guapa. En el mundo, no muchas personas me han dicho guapa que no sean familia—. Y Cullen es un cerdo. Cualquier día va a saltar sobre ti.

—Cullen no va a saltar sobre mí.

—Nunca podemos estar seguros. Levántate, Bella.

—¿Para qué?

—Levántate.

Me levanté y en ese mismo instante, mi amigo me tomó desprevenida y me acercó peligrosamente a su pecho.

—Qué broma tan mala. Y qué manera más extraña de cambiar de tema.

—Esto no es una broma, es un simulacro —dijo acercándose a mi rostro cada vez más y más. Cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron a cinco centímetros el uno del otro, agregó—. Si yo fuera Cullen, ¿qué harías para detenerme?

Ah, con que todo esto iba de eso.

—Fácil.

Le di un puntapié con toda mi fuerza en la espinilla. Emmett se echó para atrás aullando de dolor y riendo de felicidad. Pero qué espectáculo más raro era ése.

—Pateas fuerte, Bella —me halagó, todavía sobándose la espinilla.

—Gracias. Eso debe ser un gran cumplido viniendo de alguien tan fuerte como tú.

—Y que lo digas, pero, volviendo a lo importante, si Cullen te ataca…

—Eso no pasará —le interrumpí, asqueada del tema. Cullen no iba a saltar sobre mí ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

—Lo que tú digas, pero prométeme, para que pueda dormir tranquilo sabiendo que vivirás una vida segura, que si él intenta algo raro, vas a a golpearlo incluso más fuerte de lo que me has golpeado a mí.

—Eso dalo por hecho —dije, y le arrebaté el cereal de chocolate que quedaba.

—De cualquier manera, voy a estarme pasando por ahí de vez en cuando. Sólo para asegurarme de que todo está bien.

—Lo que tú digas, papá.

—Por cierto.

—¿Qué?

—La hermana de Cullen está buena, ¿puedes presentármela?

Sacudí la cabeza en incrédula negación.

—Vaya, pero mira qué ironía. Un cerdo me ha enseñado a defenderme de otro cerdo.

—Sí, cerdo, pero ¿vas a presentármela?

—No la conozco. Y me has prohibido convivir con Cullen más de lo justo y necesario.

—Es justo y necesario que te presente a su hermana para que tú puedas presentármela a mí.

—¿Por qué no mejor te mueres? —dije tragando la última cucharada de cereal que quedaba en el plato.

¡Hombres!

De cualquier manera, la tarde siguiente de castigo (a la cual Emmett no asistió para 'vigilar al sospechoso' porque tenía entrenamiento de base ball. Sí Emmett juega base ball a pesar de que su cuerpo va más para americano), me la pasé alerta por si Cullen intentaba hacerme algo. Supuse que todo se debía a la sugestión de Emmett y a mis propias ganas de pegarle, porque a parte de agredirnos verbalmente como siempre, no sucedió nada relevante entre nosotros. Bueno, sí. Yo intenté preguntarle por su hermana Rosalie.

—Tú tienes una hermana en esta escuela, ¿cierto?

—La tengo.

—¿Y es igual de lista que tú? —pregunté. Por 'lista' yo quería decir 'pesada', pero no es bueno agredir a la familia de los otros. Además, Cullen no se había metido con mi familia en todo el tiempo que llevábamos de… conocernos, sólo conmigo, y como yo soy una persona con honor, no me iba a meter con la suya. Aunque corrían miles de rumores sobre Rosalie Cullen siendo malvada y cosas así.

—Lo es, ¿por qué?

—Sólo preguntaba si venía de familia. Es que yo no tengo hermanos. Y ¿ella sabe que estás pasando las tardes castigado?

—Lo sabe.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Se ha reído de mí.

Yo asentí. Si fuera su hermana, también me hubiera reído de él.

—¿Tus papás saben que estás castigado? —pregunté, esta vez sí estaba muy curiosa.

—No. Y no pienso decirles.

—¿Te castigarán otra vez en tu casa?

—Qué va…

—Cierto, eres un chico rudo. Tus padres no deben ser un problema.

—Así que piensas que soy un chico rudo, ¿eh?

—Bueno, no eres precisamente una flor de primavera.

Cullen se rió con ganas y de buen humor. No me respondió nada, y eso lo agradecí. Por lo menos no me iba a estar ofendiendo. Yo me puse a buscar una pregunta que sonara lo suficientemente inocente al involucrar a Rosalie, todo sea por Emmett, pero no encontré ninguna. Bueno, yo lo había intentado. Eso debía contar para algo.

En ese momento llegó Alice a la madriguera. Andaba muy contenta y sólo se detuvo para echar a andar lo que yo pensaba era su nuevo plan malvado.

—Oh, Bella. Qué guapa te ves hoy. ¿No crees que se ve muy guapa hoy, Edward? —preguntó la confianzuda de mi amiga. Yo puse los ojos en blanco. Alice siempre me hacía poner los ojos en blanco últimamente. De seguir así, me iba a que dar con la mirada torcida en muy poco tiempo.

Cullen sólo se encogió de hombros. Gracias al cielo no le siguió el juego.

—Pues yo creo que se ve muy guapa. Y las mujeres amamos que nos digan que nos vemos guapas cuando nos vemos guapas.

—Alice, ya ha quedado claro lo de guapa. Deja de repetir tanto la palabra.

—En especial —siguió Alice, ignorándome como siempre—, nos gusta que los chicos monos nos digan que nos vemos guapas. Quien sabe, hasta podríamos enamorarnos.

—Alice, por favor, haz lo que hayas venido a hacer y vete, por favor. Y yo no me enamoraría con una cosa tan simple.

—Oh, sí. Bella, tú eres una chica más _complicada._ El hombre que te quiera para él debe esforzarse más que unas simples palabras bonitas. Además, los chicos que sólo dicen palabras bonitas no son la gran cosa, ¿no crees, Edward?

Cullen se encogió de hombros igual que la vez anterior, pero en esta ocasión su semblante se veía algo turbado. Pobre chico, lo compadecía, pero me compadecía más a mí, que era el motivo de esa estúpida conversación.

—En serio, Alice. Vete. Ahora. En este instante.

Mi amiga se encogió de hombros y salió del lugar sin sentirse ofendida ni en lo más mínimo por la forma en que la eché. Esa era Alice, tan fuerte como un tanque. Y yo sabía que no se conformaría con esa charlita. Después vendría a atacar con más ganas. Seguro que hoy andaba algo ocupada.

En el interior de la madriguera, Cullen y yo nos sumimos en un silencio terriblemente incómodo. Estaba claro que él había captado las indirectas de Alice tan bien como yo, pero se había guardado los comentarios (quién sabe por qué), y yo se lo agradecía.

No volvimos a hablarnos los restantes cuarenta minutos de castigo.

* * *

**Les juro que yo no iba a volver hasta que esta vez sí pasaran siete días, pero ustedes me están seduciendo xD y esta historia es tan sencilla de escribir (ya me falta sólo el final, es que estoy pensando si extender un poquito y modificar el final o dejarlo a las rápidas) que no me puedo resistir a actualizar con poco espacio (yo nunca de los nuncas le hago así, no desde hace como dos años, por lo menos). Bueno, sea como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D**

**Agradecimientos por los reviews a:**

**Annie Santamaria: Bueno, si tú vas de blanco yo iré de dorado. ¿Tu vestido llevará cola o será sin cola? xD Por cierto, ¡ya tenemos madrina!**

**as sejmet: Yo iré de dorado, tú puedes ir del color que quieras xD y nessie acá abajo de ofreció de madrina :D**

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q: Muy bien, ya tenemos madrina. Te mandaré la invitación con la fecha y hora en cuanto decida la lista de invitados.**

**gesykag: muchas gracias por tus palabras y bienvenida al fic!**

**Y sí, entre las lecturas obligadas de Alice está 50 Sombras xD**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

_Castigo 5: Razones Para Un Beso (Parte I)_

Después de mi charla motivadora-paternalista con Emmett, estaba dispuesta a todo con Edward Cullen. Y por 'a todo' me refería a cosas sobre enfrentamientos. Alice, por su parte, se había pasado el día siguiente haciéndome insinuaciones tontas sobre aquel cretino y yo. Aunque yo tenía experiencia ignorando a Alice, se estaba poniendo especialmente pesada con el tema tabú, también conocido como Edward Cullen. Así que me marché de sus dominios y pasé mi tiempo con la tesorera del consejo: Angela.

Angela está dentro de mi lista de personas más agradables del mundo. Es tranquila, amable y no se mete en lo que no le importa, así que, aunque se enteró de que estaba gastando mis tardes con Cullen, lo único que dijo es que estaba preocupada por mí.

Todo un pastelillo de chocolate.

Por otra parte, ya que todo el mundo estaba enterándose de mi aventura con Cullen, decidí que, si mis amigos ya se habían enterado de todo, al mal paso había que darle prisa, así que le llamé a mi otro mejor amigo, Jacob Black, que vive en la ciudad de al lado, para que estuviera al corriente de todo y no se sintiera traicionado cuando se enterara por otro lado. Jacob siempre se enteraba de todo, no sé cómo le hacía.

La conversación la había tenido esta misma mañana, porque sabía que me iba a gritar, y yo no quería demorarme más de lo necesario en exclamaciones sobreprotectoras ni en recordatorios sobre la reputación de mujeriego de Cullen.

—Hola, Jake —empecé de manera casual. Era bueno que hubiera contestado el teléfono él primero—. Sé que es un poco temprano para llamarte, pero tengo algo importante qué decirte.

—¿Importante?

—Bastante.

—¿No será mejor vernos? ¿O hablar más tarde con más calma?

—No, no es tan delicado. Ahora me viene bien.

—Entonces suéltalo.

—Bueno, pues ahí va: estoy pasando dos horas por las próximas doce tardes con Edward Cullen porque le han castigado y yo soy una especie de cuidadora para él. Te lo digo yo para que no te lo chismee nadie más —dije lo más rápido que pude y sin recurrir a pausas. Pero yo sabía que Jacob me había entendido perfectamente.

—¿Que estás pasando las tardes con quién?

—Con Edward Cullen. Le conoces, ¿cierto?

Claro que lo conocía. Todo el estado conocía a los Cullen. Hermosos entre la gente hermosa. Adinerados entre gente adinerada. Talentosos sobre los talentosos. Odiosos entre los odiosos, también.

—Claro que le conozco. Era una pregunta retórica.

—Lo sé, quería tomarte el pelo un poco. Bueno, Jake, se me hace tarde. Tendré que colgar. Que tengas un buen día.

—Espera, Bella...

Pero yo colgué inteligentemente, aunque no se me hacía tarde. A menos que fuera Bob Esponja, entonces sí. Se me hacía tarde para llegar temprano.

Pero eso había sucedido hacía varias horas y ahora, como una terrible costumbre, ya me arrastraba a mi despecho de presidenta arrastrando los pies escoltada por Emmett. Se había tomado muy en serio eso de "me daré algunas vueltas", porque me había advertido que, aunque lo corriera, él no se movería ni un pelo.

—No pensaba correrte.

Como otra terrible costumbre, Edward Cullen ya me esperaba dentro de la habitación, lo cual era perturbador. ¿Esperaría con ansias ese momento del día o por qué siempre estaba a tiempo? Si yo fuera él, me demoraría unos minutos en llegar. Como treinta estaban bien.

—Presidenta, ¿el día de hoy tienes guardia?

Cullen podía hacer que cualquier comentario se volviera desagradable.

—No es mi guardia porque no lo necesito. Me basto yo solita contra ti.

Él me miró de arriba hacia abajo. Me sentí repentinamente expuesta.

—No lo creo.

—Sabes, Cullen, si aprecias tu vida no estarías diciendo estas cosas frente a mí —dijo Emmett con un gesto amenazador que no amedrentó a Edward Cullen. ¡Pero si parecía que Emmett podría partirle en dos en cualquier momento! Eso era valor estúpido. Ser temerario.

—Lo que dije, eres su guardaespaldas.

—No me necesita —concedió Emmett y yo me sentí contenta porque le estuviera dando un poco de crédito a mi súper patada rompedora de espinillas—, pero yo no vine aquí porque me necesite.

Ambos chicos se retaron con la mirada y yo, en lugar de detenerlos, puse los ojos en blanco. Con perdón de mi mejor amigo, parecían perros marcando territorio.

—Creo que tenemos que resolver esto ahora —declaró Emmett con una sonrisa sardónica.

¿Pero qué planeaban? ¿Pelear en el salón del consejo? ¿Acaso estaban locos? ¡Era pequeñísimo! E iba contra las reglas. Además, ¿por qué diablos peleaban? ¿Por mí? Porque ni yo lo había pedido ni lo parecía.

—Esperen —me metí en su duelo de miradas. No podía dejar que prolongaran esa bobada por más tiempo—. ¿Qué piensan hacer?

Pero los dos chicos parecían negarse a escucharme. ¿Que no era yo el motivo de la palea?

—Vamos, Cullen.

—McCarty.

Y ambos se sentaron en un par de sillas para... jugar a las venciditas.

Oh. Yo creí que todo sería mucho más violento.

Estúpidos hombres. Asustándome así.

—Eh, Bella —por fin me hizo caso Emmett—. Cuida que este tipo no haga trampa.

Levanté los brazos al cielo en protesta de lo ridículo que era todo este asunto.

—Yo no hago trampa.

—Eso lo veremos.

—Serán imbéciles. Los dos.

O ambos ignoraron mi comentario o ambos estaban tan concentrados en no perder que no me prestaron atención. Sea cual fuere el caso, comenzaron con su duelo de... fuerza y yo, sólo porque ya estaba allí frente a ellos, me puse a vigilar que Cullen no hiciera trampa. Que no la hacía. Y aunque después de dos minutos de intensa lucha, Emmett salió vencedor, como debía ser, Cullen le había dado mucha pelea. Ahora sabía que no podía subestimar su fuerza.

—¡Ja! Gané.

Yo rodé los ojos y saqué mi reloj. Todo ese numerito se había llevado más de quince minutos de castigo. Supongo que eso era lo único bueno que había salido de todo aquello.

—Fuiste un buen rival —dijo Cullen, concediendo sin miramientos la victoria a mi amigo. Como si fuera un código de honor o algo.

—Tú también —después Emmett se dirigió a mí—. No será un problema para ti, Bella. Creo que puedo dejarte sola. Además, tengo entrenamiento. Nos vemos luego. Y esta vez come algo que no sea cereal.

—¿Para qué? —repliqué—. ¿Para que puedas comértelo?

—Exacto, chica.

—Ay, por favor.

—Adiós, Bella. Hasta después.

Y tan rápido como había llegado, Emmett se fue. ¿Qué clase de caballero de brillante armadura era él? Desaparecía antes de hacer nada. ¿Y si Cullen saltaba sobre mí? Muy bien, Cullen nunca saltaría sobre mí. Pero igual Emmett, si supuestamente venía a protegerme, no debería haberse ido tan rápido.

—Así que, Bella, ¿es ese tu novio, cierto?

Mi reacción fue instantánea.

—Isabella para ti.

—Todo el mundo te llama 'Bella'. ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

—Porque eres Edward Cullen —expliqué. Aunque a mí no me gusta que me digan 'Isabella', pero que Cullen me diga 'Bella' le otorgaría una especie de intimidad conmigo que yo no pensaba entregarle.

—Está bien, Isabella. ¿Es ese tu novio?

Al parecer, me estaban saliendo muchos novios falsos en estos días. Debería plantearme el tener uno de verdad. Así dejarían de ligarme con tantas personas diferentes.

—No, es uno de mis mejores amigos. Lo conozco desde párvulos.

—¿Siempre ha sido sobreprotector?

—Bueno, no siempre. Sólo cuando los niños se comenzaron a burlar de mí por no tener a mi madre conmigo.

Cullen se quedó en silencio.

—Lo siento —soltó—. Por hacerte recordar lo de tu madre.

Me quedé con los ojos como platos. ¡Edward Cullen estaba siendo empático! ¡Empático conmigo! Sólo había un problema allí...

—Mi madre no está muerta. Sólo vive en otro estado. Se divorciaron. Eso es todo.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Creí que te había hecho recordar algo desagradable!

—Bueno, no lo preguntaste.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Y tu padre, ¿no se ha vuelto a casar?

—Pues no. No lo ha hecho. Creía que sería un trauma para mí cuando era joven y ahora simplemente se ha acostumbrado a sólo tenerme junto a mí.

—¿Y a ti te molestaría?

—¿Que se volviera a casar? ¿Como por qué? Charlie merece ser feliz.

Cullen alzó las cejas.

—Eres más madura de lo que aparentas.

—Debo serlo. Soy la presidenta del consejo y me hago de comer a mí misma. Y a Emmett. Charlie casi no pasa tiempo en su casa por trabajo, así que come en la estación de policía.

—Ese McCarty pasa mucho tiempo contigo. ¿No hay nada entre ustedes?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?

—Tú puedes preguntar si quieres.

Me puse a pensar un poco.

—Es que no me interesa saber nada de ti.

—Entonces sigo yo. ¿No hay nada entre Emmett y tú, Isabella?

—No.

—¿Y lo ha habido?

—No.

—¿Y quieres que lo haya?

—¡Que no! Bueno, ¿cuál es tu manía conmigo y con Emmett? ¿Eres una especie de casamentera?

—Siempre creí que salían. Nunca he visto que salgas con un chico que no sea él.

¿Así que Cullen me presta atención para algo que no es molestarme? ¿En serio?

—Pues Emmett no es mi novio. Ni lo ha sido. Ni lo va a ser.

—Asumo entonces que eres virgen.

Enrocejí de pies a cabeza. De vergüenza y de ira.

—Lo dices como si fuera una palabrota. Tú, modo idiota.

Cullen rodó los ojos.

—No me refería a eso. Pero también. Seguramente nunca has besado a nadie, verdad, Bella?

—Isabella —le corregí nuevamente, con el ceño muy arrugado—. ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Asumo que eso es un sí.

—A ti te gusta asumir muchas cosas, por lo que veo.

—Sigues sin negarlo.

—Para tú información, sí sé besar.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Muñecas? ¿O puede que en realidad seas lesbiana? —preguntó con real sorpresa. Real. O sea que ese mequetrefe sí estaba creyendo que yo era homosexual.

—No seas imbécil. Me gustan los hombres.

—Pero no has besado a ninguno.

—Ay, por favor —chillé, exasperada.

Yo sí había besado a alguien. En cuarto año de primaria. En el juego de siete minutos en el paraíso. Nunca más lo he vuelto a hacer porque paré de jugar esos juegos y porque no he salido con nadie (pero porque yo quiero, no porque sea una especie de paria de las relaciones). Pero Cullen debería darse por satisfecho sabiendo que ya besé a alguien. No le interesaban las circunstancias.

—Oh, nuestra virginal presidenta, Isabella Swan.

—Deja de estar diciendo esas cosas. Que sí he besado a alguien.

—Bella, los peluches no cuentan.

Lo siguiente que hice lo hice en un impulso. No me odien.

Harta de sus provocaciones sobre mi nula experiencia con chicos, tomé a Cullen por el cuello de la camisa, lo hice bajar hasta mi altura y le estampé un beso en los labios, para probarle que sabía besar y que lo hacía bien.

Para cuando me di cuenta de la magnitud de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo ya era muy tarde, le estaba metiendo incluso la lengua. Tonta de mí. Entonces, mi próximo insensato movimiento fue... darle una potente patada en la espinilla.

—¡Pero qué mierda has hecho! —le grité, cuando en realidad me lo había querido gritar a mí misma, pero no es que pueda descargar mi ira dándome puntapiés a mí.

Consciente de que todo lo que acababa de ocurrir era mi culpa, eché a correr fuera de la habitación hasta el baño de las chicas, donde me encerré por tres horas a golpearme la cabeza contra la pared del baño y para evitar cruzarme con Cullen nuevamente.

—¡Qué tonta soy! —me lamenté por ciento ochenta minutos seguidos.

Menos mal que era viernes.

* * *

**Nutellitas, esta vez va en serio: actualizo cada viernes. Sí, VIERNES. Me sabe mal discriminar mis otras historias y que la gente que me tiene en alertas note que aquí hay actualizaciones irregulares pero rápidas y allá sólo tengan meses de agonía y desesperación (xD). Esta actu es para decirles eso. Y también para recordarles que los amo y que sus reviews me hacen feliz como una lombris:**

_as sejmet:_** ¡Lo siento! Estaba dopada cuando escribí eso, pero ya corregí. Es base ball. Base ball. Pero igual él hace de todo, pero el oficial es base ball. BASE BALL. ¡Lo siento! ¡Te amo! Ya contraté el servicio de catering después de asaltar un banco suizo, tú sólo tienes que llevar tu bella presencia.**

_Annie Santamaria: _**Los vestidos con cola son lo más in, el mío también llevará ¡chócalas!, estoy viendo si la extiendo o no, pero tendría que dar un poco de edición. De ocho capítulos pasaría como a 12. Ya veré. Lo más seguro es que sí, es que es tan fácil poner estupideces juntas! Eso dice mucho de mi IQ xD Y mientras tú cumplas con tus deberes maritales, yo te daré todo el chocolate que queiras. TODO.**

_xinislovemeXD:_ **Gracias por amar esta cosita sin pies ni cabeza. Eres un amor. Emmett seguirá saliendo porque es muy gracioso xD espero te haya gustado su aparición :D**

_MIELCULLENBLACK: _**estem... hola.  
**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CRAZY STUPID LOVE**

_Castigo 6: Razones Para Un Beso (Parte II)_

Después de salir del baño, me dirigí nuevamente a la madriguera en busca de mis cosas para marcharme de la escuela y seguir regodeándome en la miseria de mi acto en mi cómoda cama. Estar sentada sobre un váter no es nada cómodo, por si están pensando en eso. Me pregunté vagamente si habría helado en la nevera. Si iba a sentirme miserable, entonces debería sentirme miserable con estilo. Me vería alguna película que me hiciera sentir aún más miserable y además masoquista; me pondría mi pijama de franela favorito, que tiene conejitos con zanahorias estampados y hasta orejeras, pero que ya no uso con el pretexto de que soy demasiado grande para ese tipo de cosas. En realidad, nunca se es demasiado grande para ridículos pijamas de conejitos.

Para mi mala suerte, mi plan sobre miserabilidad fue tirado por la borda al encontrarme que Charlie tenía la tarde libre de la estación de policía y se estaba comiendo el resto del helado de crema que estaba en el congelador. Ahora el pijama no me serviría de nada. Y, si lo pensaba bien, ¿cuántas películas sobre mi situación existían? No creo que existiera alguna que no involucrara amor eterno en el desenlace. Y yo no amaba a Edward Cullen.

Jamás.

Lo que hice después fue un acto completamente estúpido. Puede ser debido a la cantidad de golpes en la cabeza que me di contra la pared del baño de mujeres en la escuela, pero eso no quita que mis neuronas no funcionaron adecuadamente en mi lapsus brutus y se saltaran olímpicamente el razonar antes de que yo agarrara mi teléfono celular, marcara el número de Alice y dijera:

—Oh, Alice. Oh, Alice. Quiero morir. ¡Besé a Edward Cullen!

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea y luego se vino el:

—Voy ahora mismo para tu casa.

Fue entonces que mis neuronas se pusieron a trabajar. Esas desgraciadas. Alice es mi mejor amiga, pero, sinceramente, no creo soportar su charla de "se gustan" y cosas derivadas a eso. Así que hice lo que cualquier persona racional haría en mi situación: huí.

Como Alice vive relativamente cerca de mi casa (pero en un barrio de clase alta) y ella tiene coche, llegar hasta a mí debería demorarle menos de diez minutos, y yo, que no tengo auto, tengo esos diez minutos para correr lo mejor que mis torpes pies me lo permitan para evitar el inevitable encuentro lo más que pudiera (tarde o temprano tenía que verla, ¿por qué no me había quedado con la boca cerrada? Tonta de mí). Tomé mi bolsa, un poco de dinero que guardaba en el cajón, las llaves de la casa y mi celular (para la hora. Lo puse en vibrador porque contestar a Alice era cercano al suicidio también), y salí disparada rumbo a la sala.

—Adiós, papá. Llego más tarde.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A donde Emmett —mentí. No iba con Emmett. Alice no tendría inconveniente en pescarme allí. Charlie pareció notar mi mentira, pero como supo que lo estaba haciendo por una buena causa, me dejó ir. Por eso me encantaba Charlie, me dejaba ser y me entendía sin hablar mucho. Pudiera ser porque ambos nos parecíamos mucho. En cambio, mi divorciada madre, no me entendía demasiado. De hecho, ella soñaba en que yo me convirtiera en porrista y dos hombres se pelearan en el recibidor de mi casa por mí el día del baile de navidad. Estaba claro que ninguna de las dos cosas sucedería.

Corrí a todo gas (lo cual no necesariamente es muy rápido, pero sí muy cansado, por lo menos para mí) en dirección al parque. Pensaba, ingenuamente, que podría esconderme entre los arbustos. El parque es lo suficientemente grande, ¿verdad? Pero después de cuarenta minutos acuclillada detrás de unos setos, vi pasar a Alice cerca de mí y el pánico me subió por la garganta. Esa Alice. Seguro fue detective privada en su vida pasada. Para escaparme nuevamente, tuve que caminar a rastras mientras me llenaba el cabello de hojitas y ramitas, y mis Converse se ensuciaban de lodo al por mayor, hasta que por fin llegué a una de las salidas del parque. Calculé que Alice estaría lo suficientemente lejos para no verme cruzar la entrada y eché a correr nuevamente, con toda la piel enrojecida por el sol, el sudor escapando de cada poro de mi piel y jadeando como un perro.

La profesora de gimnasia no puede quejarse nunca más de que no corro.

Pensando cuál era el mejor lugar para esconderme, tomé mi dinero y fui directa a la estación de autobuses de la ciudad. Sólo existía un lugar en el que esa chica maniaca no me encontraría y ese era en la ciudad vecina, con mi amigo Jake. A Alice no le agradaba mucho Jake, vaya usted a saber por qué, y yo siempre había intentado que ellos trataran de ser más amigables el uno con el otro, pero nunca nada había funcionado y en mis reuniones de cumpleaños siempre existía mucha tensión. Siempre pensé que eso era un problema, pero hasta ahora noto que es una bendición. Tal vez esa enemistad podía ser utilizada a mi favor.

Compré un boleto exigiendo mi descuento de estudiante (que no soy rica, maldición) y corrí a montarme al autobús. Fue entonces que me armé de valor y decidí ver la pantalla de mi celular, que había estado vibrando sin parar desde que llegué al parque. Tenía treinta y nueve llamadas perdidas de Alice y veintidós de Emmett. Eso significaba que ahora ambos estaban unidos para cazarme.

Maldición.

El autobús arrancó tras siete minutos muertos y sentí morir al ver lo lento que nos deslizábamos por la carretera. A estas alturas, Alice sabría a donde había escapado y podía esperarme cerca de la casa de Jake para interceptarme. Maldición. Pero eso no pasaría si podía evitarlo. Hay que ser más inteligente que el enemigo, me dije. Más inteligente y más cruel.

Encendí ala pantalla de mi celular e hice algo en las configuraciones que me merecería todo el desprecio de Alice por el resto de la semana: la bloqueé; por supuesto, cuando se calmara (si es que eso era posible), volvería a la configuración inicial y ella podría llamarme para todas las tonterías y no tan tonterías que ella quisiera. Pero ahora no. Ahora mi sanidad mental era mucho más importante.

Fue todo un engorro bloquearla. A cada tres segundos me aparecía una nueva llamada entrante que tenía que rechazar mientras me abría paso en los menús.

Bien, paso uno completado.

Ahora todo lo que tenía qué hacer era llamar a Jake.

Rechacé una llamada de Emmett (que en realidad era de Alice, estoy segura) y marqué a mi mejor amigo. Me respondió al cuarto timbrazo.

—¡Jake! —grité de felicidad.

—¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Alice te ha llamado? Di sí o no.

—No, no me ha llamado. Ella no me llama. Lo sabes.

—Bien, ¿qué tal Emmett? A Emmett le agradas.

—Tengo un par de llamadas perdidas de él. Tenía el celular en silencio mientras jugaba GTA.

—Bien, eso es perfecto. Escucha, Jake, tengo algo que pedirte —dije muy seriamente.

—¿Pasa algo malo? Te noto muy tensa.

—Mira, te cuento después, primero sigue mis instrucciones. Esto es urgente, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—No respondas ninguna llamada. Ni de mi casa ni de Alice ni de Emmett. Ni siquiera de números desconocidos —añadí rápidamente, pensando que Alice bien sería capaz de utilizar una cabina telefónica—. Si te llegas a topar con ella o con Emmett, no les digas que has hablado conmigo, tú no sabes nada y esta conversación no existe, ¿captas?

—Bella —pronunció Jake mi nombre con marcada preocupación. Seguro pensaba que me había vuelto completamente loca—, ¿pasa algo? ¿Le hiciste algo a Alice? ¿Eres una fugitiva?

—Más o menos. Pero eso no puedo contártelo ahora. Estoy montada en un autobús para llegar a tu ciudad. Calculo que llegaré en unos treinta minutos, ¿puedes esperarme cerca de la central? Te enviaré un mensaje. Necesito un amigo, Jake. Por favor, no me abandones.

—Está bien. Te esperaré.

Y colgamos.

Dios bendiga a los mejores amigos que viven en otras ciudades y son enemigos de mejores amigas parlanchinas.

Pasé el resto del viaje en silencio, ni siquiera el ruido del vibrador me molestó. Ya había puesto el celular en modo avión. Adiós Emmett. Adiós Alice. Adiós a todos. Bueno, aunque sea por algo así como cuatro horas.

Al llegar a la central, encontré a Jake esperándome, como habíamos acordado y lo apresuré para que fuéramos al bosque. La mayoría de la gente común se pierde en el bosque, pero no Jake. Y Jake estaba conmigo, así que yo no me perdería.

Jacob no me hizo ni una sola pregunta hasta que nos sentamos sobre un tronco hueco que había sido derribado por los fuertes vientos que azotaban la zona. Al principio pensé que se partiría por toda la masa corporal de mi mejor amigo, pero no sucedió. Nos quedamos en silencio y yo por fin noté lo mucho que me ardía la garganta y lo necesitada de agua que estaba. Pero no podía arriesgarme a salir y ser vista. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de todos los años de la amistad, es que nunca debes subestimar a Alice.

—¿Ahora puedes decirme qué ha pasado?

Respiré profundamente. Se lo contaría todo. De cualquier manera, deseaba hablar de ello con alguien, por eso mismo había llamado a Alice hacía dos horas (que ya parecían dos semanas). Y Jake siempre había sido bueno escuchándome. Esperaba que no se pusiera gruñón. Bueno, se pondría gruñón, eso seguro, pero por lo menos no tan gruñón como para querer escapar de él también.

—¿Recuerdas mi llamada?

—¿Esa en la que me decías que estabas castigada con Edward Cullen?

—Sí, esa, pero yo no estoy castigada. Sólo lo está él —él asintió, esperando que yo continuara. Bueno, esto se iba a poner feo.

Intenté resumir mi relación con Edward Cullen desde que consolaba a Jessica hasta la parte donde Emmett y él jugaban venciditas. Jake no sabía que me llevaba tan mal con él. Si lo supiera, seguro habría ido a darle un puñetazo en la cara fuera la hora que fuera. Por eso intenté endulzar el relato lo más que podía, aunque no tanto como para que le tuviera compasión a él en lugar de a mí.

—Pero hay más, ¿cierto? —preguntó astutamente Jacob. Bueno, ahora se venía la parte difícil.

—Jake, ¿qué es el amor?

Él me miró con cara de "¿te drogas?".

—¿Eso qué tiene qué ver con Edward Cullen? —preguntó en cambio.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, no. Lo que en realidad quería decir es: ¿qué es un beso? ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien que no te guste?

—¿Mi tía Coral?

—Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero.

—He besado a un montón de chicas —admitió—. Pero todas me gustaban. Por lo menos su cara.

Medité unos momentos la respuesta de Jake. Por lo menos le gustaban físicamente. A mí Edward Cullen me gusta físicamente. Ya. Lo admito. Es guapo y tiene de todo para ser el protagonista supremo de una película para adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas. Si le sacamos el cerebro y el corazón y dejamos su atractivo recipiente, creo que hasta me plantearía el ir a declarármele. O sea que yo simplemente había hecho algo que Jake hacía muy a menudo. Y si Jake era una buena persona, entonces sus acciones eran legítimas, lo que convertía mi beso forzoso a Edward Cullen en un acto bueno y no uno salido directamente del averno. Sí, algo así.

—Bueno, pues yo besé a Edward Cullen. Lo odio, pero me gusta su cara. Funciona igual, ¿no?

Jacob me miró con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¿Que hiciste qué?

—Sí, yo lo besé. Lo tomé desprevenido y, ¡paff, lo hice.

—Creo que has enloquecido, Bella.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también lo creo. Mis acciones de las últimas doce horas no han sido del todo razonadas, pero ¿no es tan malo, cierto? ¿Puedo seguir asistiendo al bachillerato sin sentirme la nueva hija de Satanás, verdad?

Mi mejor amigo suspiró y me miró con profunda tristeza.

—¿Y él qué hizo? ¿Le gustó?

—Estoy segura de que no. Pero no lo dejé responder. Lo pateé en la espinilla y salí corriendo.

Jacob largó una sonora carcajada que bien pudo reventarme los tímpanos.

—¡Lo golpeaste! ¡Bien hecho, Bella!

—Sí, bueno. Yo no estoy tan orgullosa de ello, pero gracias.

—Eres genial, Bella. Creo que me he enamorado de ti.

—Esa es una razón muy perturbadora para enamorarse, ¿sabes?

—Da igual, ahora te amo.

Miré hacia mis Converse llenos de tierra, un poco avergonzada. Todavía me sentía sucia por haber besado a Edward Cullen, quien, aunque no es mi primer beso, en cierto sentido sí lo es. Es decir, tantos años de abstinencia para terminar besando a un imbécil que odio. Eso tiene delito.

—Oye, Jake. Si te pido algo ¿no te enojas?

—Depende.

—Nada de "depende". Quiero un sí o un no.

—Está bien —cedió—. No me enojaré.

Respiré profundamente, preguntándome interiormente qué era más estúpido: haberle contado a Alice sobre el beso con Cullen o lo que le iba a pedir a Jacob ahora mismo.

—Pero no te enojes, ¿eh?

—Ya dije que no. Y no me pongas nervioso.

—Bueno… mira… la cosa es… emmh… Muy bien, ya. Lo diré: ¿puedo besarte?

La reacción de Jacob fue la adecuada para esta situación, se echó para atrás, abrió los ojos como dos centímetros más de lo usual, me miró fijamente y gritó: ¡¿EH?!.

—¡Dijiste que no te enojarías!

—¿Se puede saber por qué me pides eso, Bella? Cuando te dije que te amaba…

—Sé que no era en serio. Genio. Y yo tampoco te amo. No es que me haya dado una epifanía de que eres tú con quien quiero besarme después del error que cometí con Cullen. Simplemente te lo pido porque, bueno, hace años que no beso a alguien y acabé besando como primer segundo beso a ese cretino, así que me siento mal conmigo misma por ello. Entonces pensé que, besando a alguien que por lo menos me agrada, o sea tú, esa sensación de decepción en mi estómago desaparecería, ¿captas?

Bueno, yo besé a alguien hace mucho tiempo por culpa de un juego y a Edward por pura adrenalina. Comparado con esos dos, el beso de Jake debería estar bien. Me haría sentir que eso que hice con Cullen no fue nada especial ni del otro mundo. Es decir, me estaría besando con un amigo sin ninguna clase de compromiso, así que eso de besar comenzaría a perder su magia, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto? ¡¿CIERTO?!

—Bella…

—No, no. No me rechaces, por favor. No creo tener el valor de pedírselo a Emmett y de veras lo necesito.

—¿O sea que te da igual con quién lo hagas?

—Más o menos. Pero mis opciones se reducen a él y a ti, que quede claro.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotado. Su rostro se veía claramente contrariado.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Bella?

—Ya te dije. Si no lo hago, pensaré que el beso con Cullen fue especial y eso me repugna sólo de pensarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a mí. Ya había tomado una decisión.

—Pero que quede claro que yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

—No serías el único —pensé en el chico que había besado hacía unas horas. Él tampoco pareció muy complacido. Seguro que en realidad soy fea y el espejo de mi cuarto está encantado, mintiéndome todas las mañanas.

Nuestros rostros se acercaron un poco, luego otro poco hasta que su aliento estuvo sobre mi rostro y el mío sobre el de él. Entonces me le eché encima.

—¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO AHORA MISMO?!

Mierda. Ésa era Alice. Y me había visto.

Jo-der.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Hoy es viernes! ¡Mi cuerpo de taco pide salsa! Jajajaja. Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, acá está el capítulo. Sé que ustedes estaban esperando la reacción de Edward, pero recuerden lo que Bella había dicho: era viernes. Y se puso a hacer un montón de estupideces esperando olvidar el momento de enajenación mental que había sufrido y al final le fue peor. Da igual, este fic sigue siendo un BellaxEdward. Y en el que sigue Edward ya saldrá, amiguitos. ¡No desesperen!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, que se dispararon en el capítulo anterior... o sea que me ignoran hasta que suceda algo interesante. Tendré qué trabajar mucho desde ahora para llamar su atención entonces.**

**Annie Santamaria: No es que piense que sean estupideces de las malas, pero sí es un montón de cosas tontas con el motivo de hacer reír a la gente. De cualquier manera, futura esposa, gracias por el apoyo moral. Ti voglio bene.**

** naiieliihernandez: Bella es una mujer rara. ¡Pero es una mujer! Creo... jajaja.**

**KaryEaton: Lo siento, pero las actualizaciones van a ser cada viernes, pero tienes la seguridad de que siempre actualizaré, sin fallar, en este día.**

**as sejmet: Yo también me hubiera encerrado en el baño. Bueno, en realidad hubiera agarrado mis cosas como si nada hubiera pasado, ignoraría lo que me dijera Edward y cuando cruzara la puerta me iría corriendo sin parar hasta mi casa para ocultarme por la vergüenza. Bueno, Alice no ha habldo con Bella sobre eso, pero va a hablar. Y Emmett también, ¿te imaginas?**

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q: Emmett es muy fácil de ganar. Ese hombre xD Y Edward va a hacer cosas extraaañas los próximos capítulos. Ya sabes, es hora del romance :D. Por cierto... estemmm... no me he leído CoHF... D: De hecho, voy a un cuarto de CoFA y no encuentro fuerzas para continuar . pero ya he leído un montón de spoilers, así que ya lo sé todo xD**

** BriCullen: ¡Lo siento por no actualizar antes! Pero al menos estoy actualizando hoy sin falta. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.  
**

**Wasuu: Supongo que sí se puede patear la espinilla a una misma, pero no creo que sea saludable xD ¡Gracias por reírte!**

**Bueno, beibis. Gracias por todo y nos leemos el próximo viernes (como canción de Espinoza Paz xD).**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
